To-Love-DEATH
by Mister Law Horror
Summary: Rito and his friends thought a long happy future was in their grasp, but when a new suitor to the alien princess comes to try and take him away from her, Rito unwillingly unleashed a curse that has destroy galaxies before him. Will the cast of Toloveru be able to survive the zombie apocalypse?
1. Chapter I: School Days

_Dedicated to my beloved guinea pig, Rosie. 2009 – 2013._

**Chapter one: School Days.**

I was reading a Garfield comic when the world ended.

Well, to be exact, it was the _morning _to the end of the world.

And when the world ended, and all my friends were slaughtered into zombie chow or became the beasts themselves, I didn't know it then, but their last thoughts were not of anger, or fear, but love. They wished they could say how they felt to their crushes, their friends, their family. But the tragic fact is that their deaths were meaningless. Even though they tell me I could never have predicted such an event to occur, I still blame myself for letting this happen.

…

Yeah, yeah I know, I know, that was really sappy but at least it was kinda interesting right? Whatever, my school gets infested by zombies and aliens, that's gotta be somewhat interesting, right?!

But before that, allow me to exchange pleasantries; my name is Yuuki Rito and I'm 17 years old.

…Sup?

Of course I had a bit of a crazy life before that day, but to make sense of it all, I'll start this story with myself sitting at my school desk before class started. The spring sun drooped over my chair, the temperature was fine now but I knew the glass would magnify the sun's rays and set my head on fire…or just give me a bad sunburn. But never mind that.

My eyes were taken off my newspaper by the gleam of Haruna's glossy, freshly/heavily shampooed hair. All the bitterness (if any) that encrusted my heart flew away at the sight of her. She casually strode into the classroom and sat a few rows ahead of me.

"Riiiiiiito!" A squeaky high pitched voice called out to me.

_Oh Christ._

The pink haired buxom vixen attacked me from behind. This was Lala, whom our relationship consisted of something like a half-half unrequited girlfriend to me. Essentially, I kind of liked her, but I liked Haruna too, and Lala would be perfect if she wasn't such an annoying son of a… Never mind. It doesn't really matter, this girl is going to die in an hour and a half anyway.

All you need to know about Lala is – _Sorry, I'm gonna info dump you right now, but it won't be too much info, honest!–_ Lala is an alien princess from a planet called Deviluke, and the only reason she's with me is that we pretended to be engaged so her father would stop harassing her and sending suitors to proclaim their 'love' for her. The fake engagement kinda worked but we still get a few weirdos coming from time to time to steal her heart or some rubbish. However, to make this seem realistic, her sisters – the incredibly lewd Momo, and the more sensible Nana – had to move in with us and we tried to convince them as well. But interestingly enough, they couldn't really care less, as long as the king didn't bother them, they were happy.

Before that it was only my sister Mikan and myself, so it was nice to have some more company around, even if it was weird company. The last addition to the Rito household is Celine, an alien plant baby…thing. Other than the giant flower that stems from her head, she's a normal toddler. (I wanted to call her 'Daisy Head Mayzie' but Mikan was strongly against it).

So we have Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan and Celine living in my house. My mother and father haven't lived with us for a while. Mum's a fashion designer who travels around the world and my father is a mangaka, so he usually sleeps at his office. Got it? Good. Most of these people you are gonna be introduced to are gonna die soon anyway so it doesn't really matter.

Lala grabs me from behind, wraps me in her slender arms, and buries my head between her buxom succu-breasts.

"How are you today Rito-kun?" she asks

_Better before you strangled me. _I think to myself

"Waaaa! Wh-what are you talking about, Lala!?" I stammer

"My, my, young love is so cute!" says Risa, the class vixen/irritating hoochie.

"When's the wedding?" says Mio, Risa friend/2nd class hoochie.

"July 21st" said Lala in an almost too realistic manner.

_She's joking… right?!_

This is what I never like about her; she always liked to embarrass me.

The three girls laughed.

_Ugh._

"Oh jeez! Mio we gotta get to gym class!" said Risa

"Hey you're right"

"How come you're doing gym and not us?" said Lala

"We get an exemption from class because we're awesome and you're not so haha!" Risa mocked

"Our volleyball team is playing at nationals, so we have to go to practice after our names are marked off the roll." Mio explained

"Ah" I said

"We're going to Hokkado!" said Mio

"I wanna see Wilmington!"

"I wanna visit a screen door factory!"

An out-of-place Simpsons reference because why the hell not?

"Welp…time to hit the old, dusty trail"

"…yep"

"Yeah we're gonna go"

With that, they left.

An awkward silence.

"Lala how long are you hold me like this for?" I mutter

"Forever my darling" she whispers gently

Ugh.

Aliens are weird.

The observatory in France was the first to notice it. The meteorite was hurtling towards the earth at a millions of miles per hour.

"Hey boss, I've picked something up, it looks like we got one heading for us, it's pretty small" said Professor Anton Silver, a recent addition to the National Observatory.

"Trace its trajectory, where do you think its gonna hit?" Professor Lucille Graver replied

"Hmm, not sure...wait, boss, I think you need to see this"

Lucille rushed over and stood at the computer screen in silent shock.

"B-boss, are you okay?"

"What its projected co-ordinates?"

Anton rushed back to the information of the monitor.

"Uhhh, 21.47.63 ...which is flying towards. Saipan. Japan"

"Quick, give me phone, we need to call the Tokyo station!"

It was most likely going to hit the middle of Saipan.

A bright red phone marked 'EMERGENCY' rang at the observatory in Toyko, too bad no one picked up. It was two for 100 yen Taco Night at Kuso Taco Delight in the CBD, and the scientist on shift was first to be there. He's sampled the cuisine - now he samples the culture...In the bathroom. The phone stopped ringing. He never would have expected any important calls anyway, only telemarketer ring during the day.

"Damn!" Professor Graver exclaimed

"Whoa...that's not...that's not right...isn't it?" Anton stammered

Just few minutes ago, the meteorite could have hit the earth's surface in ten hours, somehow it had sped up and shifted its trajectory. Like a missile aiming for a target, the meteor began moved to focus on one specific location. The being inside it began to gain conciseness.

The meteorite hit the atmosphere; pieces of it broke off and would land in Russia, China and the Philippians. The virus that came within it would later adapt to the each nations atmosphere, allowing it to spread all throughout Europe and Asia.

"Ring it again!" Lucille ordered the scientist

No answer.

"Damn!"

"Madam, something is happening on the radar!" said the staff member

The meteorite shattered and a black monolithic structure appeared. It was about five minutes away before hitting the rooftop of Saipan High School.

The kids outside saw the structure plummeting towards the roof of the school.

The glass window started to vibrate.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Kaji Akasha

"Kids, come away from the window!" my homeroom teacher, Honekawa-sensei commanded.

My eyes widened, a black rectangle – three metres tall by one metre side – appeared outside the window. It was just floating in air. The windows vibrated more heavily. Cracks emerged from the sides.

"Get back!" the teacher ordered

The monolithic structure began to mould apart from the inside out, the whole thing formed into a featureless humanoid holding on a black feather-esque...thing

I checked behind my shoulder, Lala was crouching behind my back with her eyes shut in fear.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaa" the thing droned

Everyone stared at her. Her eyes widened.

"Who-who are you?" she whispers

A chorus of screams erupted. The glass windows shattered into millions of deadly pieces. Fortunately being cramped up at the middle of the room meant it never reached us. The humanoid's skin stretched, its whole body moving closer towards the classroom. Its feet touched the floor, its little waves of skin slowly spread along the floor like tree roots. The flower quickly shot back into the thing's body.

"I got the door open!" yelled a male student

"One at a time!" yelled Honekawa-sensei

The alien morphed again, adding more detail to its face and body.

"Uhh…Two at a time kids!"

"Rito-san" said Haruna

"Haruna, get out of here, we'll be fine" I yelled

She nodded and ran out. Only an alien princess and a shape shifting thing and I, were left in the room.

"What do you want?" I yell

The humanoid's featureless body sunk, turning into a slim face with large eyes.

It was dressed in a sort of long wrecked rag that covered the waist down to its kneecaps. It has chiselled abs and bulky muscles. Its long, flat face had a pointy nose and a thin mouth. Its eyes flashed to pure white and looked to Lala.

With a snap of its neck, its voacls loosened and it spoke in a deep voice, "My apologies, Princess Lala, my name is Gruello. Do not be afraid"

_You destroyed my classroom, freak everyone out and then you tell us to not be afraid?!_

"Wh-wh-what do you want?!" she yelled out from behind me

"I have come to ask for your hand in marriage"

Silence.

"What?" I asked

_Ugh. Another one?_

The thing that called itself 'Gruello' looked at me, its face frowned in blunt anger.

"You do not talk to me, inferior bacteria!" its voice boomed

_Ooh he burned me baaaaaaaad! No seriously, aliens make the worst threats…actually how do all these aliens speak fluent Japanese anyway?_

It clicked his fingers, rupturing the silence and admitted a chilling echo.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"Lala, I want you to run out of here" I whisper

CRACK

Gruello was now between Lala and I. He gave me a shove hard enough to throw me across the room. I tumbled towards the edge of the building.

"I am a king from the planet Gruellion, it has come to my knowledge that our glorious empires have explored the deepest depths of each other's currently unexplored universes. With you as my wife, we can rule the universe in its entirety. Do you accept my offering?" he speaks with less of an 'offer' and more of a command.

"You tried to hurt my friends! I will never accept your offer!" Lala yells. Shes clearly about to break but she still stands tall.

"You and your royal family will be lavished in rich materials your kind has never even heard of!"

"The answer is no and that's final!"

Gruello grabbed her by her hair and whipped her neck back. I (painfully) slowly climbed to my feet.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I scream

"No?" he said, completely ignoring me.

"Then allow me to convince you!" He screamed and pulled her hair. With one pull he lifted Lala off the ground and torpedoed her towards me. On instinct, I dodged her. Bad mistake. Life slowed down to that one moment.

_Oh god, what just happened? Just a few minutes ago I was here dreading my life and hating everyone around me. Right now I just want everyone to be safe. I want Lala to be safe. She doesn't deserve this. What is this! My god, I see the look in her eyes as she passes me. Fear. Unbridled terror._

There isn't even enough time for us to grab hold each other. I have my hand pulled out, our fingertips touch but it's not enough.

Every moment I wanted her to disappear, I instantly regret.

"Rito…" I hear a whisper fly past me.

Lala's body disappears over the ledge of the destroyed classroom.

"No…"

THUD

She falls three stories, landing head first on solid pavement. An alien of her stature couldn't survive that.

I hear screams from below.

My body tenses and I slowly look over. Lala, the girl who, even though she annoys me so much, she loved me with all her heart, was twisted around a pool of dark red blood. Her body was mangled and her eyes were wide open.

I spewed.

I turned around in shock. Gruello was standing above me.

"This is your fault" he mutters

With one flick of his wrist, he tears open my chest. I pass out as I see a deep red ocean sprays all over the floor…


	2. Chapter II: Highschool of the Dead

**Chapter two: Highschool of the dead.**

_Dedicated to my hopes and dreams, RIP._

**A/N: **My favourite song I listened to while writing this was "Who wants to Live Forever?" by Queen. Yikes! Not these guys! Huahuahuahuahuahuahuaaaa!

**A/N: **Who'll die next? You decide! Write who you want and how so and it just might happen!

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, just know that the first chapter took over a year to make. The whole series took years to plan out. I'll try to make this series come out quicker.

**A/N: **This story is so camp. I really enjoy being able to write such schlock and I hope you enjoy this too.

**5 hours after impact**

On better days, the principle's room would be full of song. Quite the musical connoisseur, he often played olds records on his antique turn table. Now with the school silent, a single song echoed through the halls. It was Lenard Cohen's "Hallujah", a slow melodic ballad that lingered over what dreams once were.

_"I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?"_

The soccer field was once lively, with young men trying to fulfil their pipe dreams of soccer careers. Now it was a graveyard.

_"It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah"_

The hallways, once where bored students trudged around the school, bullies picked on passer-by's, girls reminisce about boys, lovers met up. Life was abundant. Now rivers of blood and desecrated bodies decorated these halls.

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

The principle now lay, half his body crushed from a fallen staircase. A tentacle now rested in place of said staircase, pushed out from the monster.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you"_

The girls showers are still running, no one's there though.

_"She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

And in the very bottom of the bowels of the school, lies the boiler room. Three people stand, and two lie down. Greullo stood before his two new queens, they would feast on the naked body of Risa. As Gruello talked to the girls, a weakened wall cracked down quietly.

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

"Welcome to immortality"

Lala and Haruna smiled.

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"._

**4 hours after impact**

Silence. Other than the feint sound of a foreign song. Silence.

Ren peeked his head out of the janitor's closet. He had to keep it shut from the zombies. And also the students. But how could he know if they were infected or not?

He slowly crept out, armed with a mop and toilet paper roll armour constructed with only the finest duct tape. He slipped over a wet substance.

"Somebody should clean that up" he muttered

"errr…never mind" he said staring at the pool of blood.

He pulled out a 'CAUTION – WET FLOOR' sign from the closet and placed it in the middle of the pool. The hallways of the school were obliterated, giant tentacles replaced classrooms, and skulls had been placed in neat little piles, presumably for a barbarian-esque warrior to pose on top of them. He walked down the fire escape, the concrete staircase leading to the floor above had collapsed. Ren reached the exit of the school and made a bolt for the gates. He heard a second pair of footsteps running in his direction. Ren made it past the gate and onto the road outside his school.

He turned to see the zombie chasing him…

But he never saw the speeding bus_._

**20 Minutes after impact**

Slice and Dice.

Slice and Dice.

The hordes kept coming and they wouldn't stop.

The alien assassin turned her hair into thin blades to kill her targets, but they just kept on coming!

It took all of Yami's agility, strength and wit to make each calculated move. She had to take off the heads of these things, yet, avoid their mouths, hands and any contact with their fluids. She had seen others successfully take out these monsters, yet fall to infection via saliva or blood.

Unlike some of the poor souls who failed to protect their peers, Yami was well experienced with being forced to kill her loved ones.

On the ground were decapitated heads, snapping at her ankles and half dissected bodies crawling towards her. She turned locks of her golden hair into hammers and crushed them with little effort. She had faced many situations like this on other planets. Fortunately, these monsters were easy to kill for a child assassin. She slaughtered on until the plain white walls and the same sick blue plastic floor tilings were painted fifty shades of red. When the heads stopped chattering and the hallway looked enough like the ending to a Tarantino flick, she dissolved her weapons back into strands of hair. She calmly though cautiously descended the staircase, readied for an impeding attack, but there was none. The next floor had already been cleared, a pure puree of children painted this hallway as well. But at the end she saw a more horrifying sight – Her sister, Mea had been bitten. Her creator, Tearju and the school nurse Mikado were tending to her, but without any equipment or medicines to possible halt the infection it would be unlikely if Mea could make it.

"Yami!" Tearju exclaimed

Yami stood dead in her tracks and spoke without emotion "Have you been infected?"

Tearju stopped too, her hands her covered in blood, probably from tending to Mea, "No"

Yami smiled an ounce, "Good"

Tearju ran up and warmly embraced Yami. Tears poured down her mother's face, "d…don't look at Mea" she stuttered.

Yami gently pushed her mother out of the way and ran up to Mea. Mea looked at Yami with tired, scared eyes, too weak to speak, too weak to move. Her muscles shivered. Yami clasped her sister's hands, they were stone cold.

"You won't feel a thing…my sister"

Monster. Assassin. Inhuman. Those were words many had called the girl, but she had never been called Sister. This was the first and unfortunately, the last time she would receive any praise from her. Mea's last reaction was to shiver out a smile as her life left her. The girl stopped moving. Yami slowly put her sister's hands down and backed away. Yami felt an emotion she had never felt before, she supposed this was sadness.

"I'm glad you're okay Yami" said Mikado

Yami didn't react, she stared at her sister's body.

"How long do we think we have until she turns? …an alien being infected, I mean" Yami asked

Such an overt break from emotion shocked her elders, "I'm not sure" Mikado said after a pause.

"Yami, I want you to take this" Mikado held out a handgun, Yami just looked at it blankly.

"I want you to use this instead of your biologically-engineered-epidermis-mechanical-assault-functions. Just to prevent infection."

Yami stared with a puzzled expression.

"Your hair"

"Oh" Yami said and took the gun and turned the safety off.

A silent pause, a whole minute had passed.

Mikado spoke gently to her college, "Hey, I know you wouldn't want to…But I think we should go, the chopper's on the rooftop."

"NO!" Tearju screamed, Mikado jolted backwards, "There is no way in hell that I'm leaving my daughter behind! There is no way that-"

Mea sprung up and let out a gurgled roar.

"Aaaagh!" Tearju screamed

On instinct, the three rid the zombie in a hail of lead.

The zombie fell down in a haze of smoke and torn flesh.

The three were silent. Faint roars of zombies on floors below could be heard.

"Let's get out of here" said Tearju

With that, they left.

**15 Minutes after impact**

Mikado, Mea and the Principle charged through the hallways. Their destination, the rooftop. Mikado sent off a distress signal to the PUDA Organization. They told her they would send a chopper to the rooftop. Survivors fruitlessly race down the general staircase to meet their doom. Mea broke down the door to the fire escape and the three ascended the staircase.

"Whoa!" The principle exhorted as he stumbled over.

"Quick!" Mikado screams whilst pulling him to his feet.

Mea halted the others, they were standing on the platform before the fourth floor. A scream could be heard along with footsteps. Mikado pulled out her gun, a small but suitable Desert Eagle.

"Mikado-san, is that a gun?" The Principle whispered

"Being an extra-terrestrial nurse and nurse to said extra-terrestrials requires such a device." She explained

"Sorry? You're a what, now?"

"She's an alien, just roll with it." Mea stressed

"We'll explain everything to you later" Mikado said, "Stay behind me".

She kicked the door open and aimed her gun. Two zombies stared at her. A familiar face ran down the corridor and past a corner.

She shot the first zombie right in the forehead. A small child with large bug like eyes. The second zombie stared at her, Mikado didn't shoot. Because this zombie was once someone special to her, her assistant and friend, Oshizu.

"No. Not you" Mikado whispered.

Oshizu didn't attack her, it was as if she knew of her fate if she were to attack her friends. She took another course – head first out of the fourth story floor, landing perfectly on the ground floor and ran into the other side of the building to join the human smorgasbord.

"Come on" The Principle said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "let's get out of here"

"I-I…yeah" Mikado replied.

The three raced down the empty hallway and passed the corner. All the doors to the classrooms had been left open, no windows were smashed either. A strange change compared to the other floors. A lone figure stood in the middle, racing to the fire exit. It was Professor Tearju.

"Tearju!" Mikado exclaimed

The woman turned around and stared at them with both grief and joy.

"Guys, you're alive!" she exclaimed

They met up with their friend in the middle of the hallway.

"We have a chopper waiting for us on the rooftop" Mikado explained

"Really? I was going to go downstairs" Tearju said

"That's not a good idea" said the Principle

"Oh? Why?" Tearju said in a moment of highlighting her ditzy personality.

The three shuffled or looked away in discomfort, none were ready to talk about what they had seen. Tearju understood that, "S-sorry…l-lets go to the rooftop then"

"Right" said Mea

They began to run to the door, but a sound arose, several zombified children made their ways out of the classrooms.

"Guys, lets hurry, we can take them from the staircase" said Mea

A low rumble. A sound rumble. A heavy sound of footsteps, hundreds of them, all charging towards them from the other end of the hallway. The three zombies were joined by hordes in the hundreds. A chorus of dead moans echoed the school.

"Shit!" exclaimed the Principle

"Run!" Mikado commanded

The four bolted to the door, slamming it shut and proceeding up the staircase. Three made it up to the top of the next floor. They looked below, the Principle had fallen once again. Once getting up, he stumbled again, falling down the stairs.

"I'm fine" he grunted

"For gods sake!" Tearju cried, "Get up here!"

Fists pounded the door. The Principle climbed up the stairs, moving his stubby litter legs as fast as he could. He reached the platform between the two floors before falling once more.

The whole school began to shake. The platform grew cracks. Was this an earthquake?

The principle spoke "What the-" dust arose from the ground and a giant black tentacle pieced the bottom of the school. The lower half of the staircase collapsed and the principle vanished in clouds of black smoke and rumble.

"No!" Tearju screamed

Mea opened the next door and her eyes widened, another horde of zombies. Even more then the last one, all staring at her with a feast in their eyes.

Mikado grabbed her guns, Mea's hair formed into a dagger. The earthquake stopped and zombies had started to pick themselves up. Mea decapitated the first zombie, it neck became a fountain of blood. Mea was sprayed in its juices. Mea lay low as Mikado fired a round into several zombies. Mea got up and whipped her hair back and forth, slicing children like a hot knife through butter. The zombies kept coming, she delivered a double heaping of fists and feet at the horde, received painful bites and scratches. She used her hair to keep on killing. Mikado had her gun ready if she thought Mea as in danger. Too bad she didn't realise the alien was already doomed. Mea roared and massacred every undead thing in her sight. She double tagged anything that twitched after it had been killed.

She held onto her arm and slowly fell forward. Exhausted. However, she didn't feel as tired as she usually can be, she felt like she was in the worse condition of her life. She stared at her arms and legs. Bites, bruises and bashings covered her skin.

"I don't feel too good" she moaned as her head hit the ground.

Mikado her the girl as Tearju shook her head, not knowing what to do. With no medical supplies or bandages there was no way of cleaning or dressing her wounds. Nonetheless, Tearju took off her shoes and stockings and ripped them apart. She rolled one strip into a ball, pressed it against Mea's most severely effective wounds and wrapped a second strip around the ball and tied it together. She repeated this method, getting her hands bloodied in the process.

"Mea…you saved us" Mikado spoke gently

Mea could see death approaching her, "I saved you?…good". Slowly, but surely, she smiled.

The three snapped their heads towards the fire exit door. Someone or something was on the other side.

"Oh god!" Tearju stammered in fear

Mikado readied her gun.

The door opened and on the other side was Mea's sister, Yami.

**0 Hours 5 Minutes After Impact**

Yokohama Sensei could describe his life like a see saw, when he woke up each morning, he knew his venture into depression was increasing, and there seemed like there was no sign of slowing down. When he got to work though, he lost his troubles and tried to make his students days all a little better. When he got home, it was the same business, watch TV, arrange to fork over child support to a heartless ex-wife, and go to bed. Yet there was always that niggling little voice in his head that worked like a second seesaw, like a yin to his yang. For every bad time, that voice would provide positive support, for every good time, it would be there to beat him down. Boy did he wished everything could just end.

When Yokohama walked into the Sainan high that day, all he could think about was getting home, he began to perform his usual duty, teach the kids a lesson and show a documentary about WWII. Reika, one of his students was feeling ill, so he let the movie play while he escorted her to the nurse's office. On a normal day he would send another student to assist her, but this movie was incredibly boring, he needed any excuse to escape that cruddy movie and those snot nosed losers. He was greeted a friendly face, the beautiful Nurse Mikado. Before they could even speak, a scream came from the other side of the school and a low rumbling. The nurse looked nervous and asked the teacher to stay with the student while she headed down the hallway. He didn't have a time to say no. She just ran off. This was incredibly usual, one of them would have to stay with the student. It was almost like they knew what was happening and what to do. He heard loud conversation from downstairs.

"s-sir, I'm scared" Reika peeped up

"What? There's nothing to be scared of, it was probably just a fight, you know how you kids go coo-coo for that stuff" he comforted her.

He heard a slow knock on the door, the frosted glass prevented him from getting a good look at the person.

_Don't go to the door, no one's here. _His inner opposite spoke to him.

He cautiously walked to the door.

_Don't speak, you know troubles at the other end of that door._

"Who's there?" He said

The knocking stopped.

_Don't you dare. Dare. Open that door._

He opened the door. A jittery, bug eyed student stared at him, crying blood and a large chunk of flesh bitten out of the male students neck.

"Oh thank god, finally!" Yokohama said before meeting his fate.

**0 Hours 4 Minutes After Impact**

Yui Kotegawa sat in her homeroom class, psyched by the sudden explosion. Screaming came from the floor below. The air vents began to moan almost humanly. As the head of the Disciplinary Committee, it was her duty to retain order. The students began to tense up and some began to cry. A student jumped out of his seat but hesitated to leave when he saw no one else was leaving.

"Everyone…hey everyone, I think…I think we should all calm down" Yui tried fruitlessly to reason with her cohorts.

She looked at the teacher, who was too busy staring out the window with several others. Yui had a brief look outside. As the school was built like the outline of a hollow square, she could see the other side of the building, kids were staring out their windows as well. They seemed frightened. On the fourth floor, some girls – probably in an art class, painted on a blank banner a message about 'Evacuating' or something. It was too far away and the print was too small to read.

Something serious was going on, with her teacher acting as worried as the students, Yui had to be the one to take charge.

"Listen up! Please!" she pled

She took a whistle out of her bag and stood on her desk. The whistle screeched over all the student.

"LISTEN UP YOU CUUUNTS!"

She had their undivided attention.

"I know we're all a little scared right now. I am too. But what we need to do is stay together, that way we will all make it out alive-"

An arm punched through the glass door and grabbed the guy close to it. It dragged him close and rubbed his neck against the glass shards. The pupils in Yui's eyes shortened. The attacker pushed its face through, it was a schoolboy, but his eyes didn't look right, probably because he now lack any. It was just a continuous blood flow. The thing bit down of the kids bleeding jugular. A spit of blood splattered on a girl face. She fainted instantly. The thing snacked on the boy's neck until the kid slumped to the floor. The eyeless monster appeared to have ran away. Yui slowly got off her chair. A surge of sickness churned her stomach. The thing moved away. Some students tended to the two injured kids. Students still looked at her.

"O…okay, lets… lets call an ambulance"

It takes 30 seconds for the virus to kill the victim and another 30 seconds for them to reanimate. Even tasting the blood, fluid or secretion of an infected can kill a person.

30 seconds had passed.

Another girl spoke up, "Um, do you have any paper towels or handkerchiefs, we need to apply pressure to Saji's wound. That's what they told me at my First Aid course. And we need to lie Mirai down flat"

"Yes" said the teacher, "Good thinking, and Yui, good thing you kept us orderly"

"Th-thanks" she replied.

"Is that thing gone" a girl cried out from under her desk.

30 seconds were left.

Yui sought to the window for some much needed fresh air. She saw a helicopter approaching. _Interesting, that doesn't look like any of the normal choppers we get around here. Is that a medical chopper, its camouflage, did someone call the army? _Yui pondered

20 Seconds

The teacher walked up to the student known as 'Saji', students were pressuring his wounds, and trying to talk to him but he wasn't responding.

10 Seconds

Something was stirring in the kid. Was he regaining consciousness?

"Saji can you hear me?" asked the teacher

8 Seconds

A groan came from the kid. The girl known as "Mirai", began to shiver.

"Just hold on Saji I think we've called the ambulance"

4 Seconds

Saji slowly opened his eyelids. Mirai did the same.

3 Seconds

Pure white like the thing that attacked him. Mirai stood to her feet, her head lolled backwards. A horrifying grin as blood shed from her mouth.

2 Seconds

"What the fuck?" the teacher whispered

1 Second

Saji grinned

0 Seconds

CHOMP!

**0 Hours 3 Minutes after impact**

Oshizu was a four hundred year old ghost girl living in an artificially created alien body, just your typical high schooler. She got a VIP seat to the horrifying explosion. A monolith, floated down and burst a powerful shockwave.

"What's that!?" Tearju, Oshizu's sensei shouted in shock.

Oshizu felt faint, her soul collapsed from her body. Literally. Her ghost form emerged.

Tearju ignored the screaming students and ran over to help the ghost girl. Being said ghost, there was no way for her to be able to straighten her artificial body so she could emerge back with it. Tearju did that, laying the body on the floor. Oshizu rolled around in the air and floated down into her body. She got up and looked around, being the action woman she was, she observed all her surroundings; many of the kids in her class and around the school were escaping, hordes of children barred into tight corridors and mob spewing from the first floor. Everyone was escaping out the other sides of the school, avoiding the open middle ground, where Princess Lala, now resided. However, Oshizu could see people on the other side of the building were trying to get a glimpse of the newly formed monster

"We need to tell those kids to get out!" Oshizu said.

The kids in her classroom rolled out the windows and fruitless screamed out warnings.

Tearju spoke up, "what about a sign?"

Funny that a teacher would see Oshizu as the leader so quickly.

"That'll work" Oshizu replied

Tearju ran to a cupboard at the end of the room and pulled out a long line of poster used for art assessments. Oshizu grabbed permeant markers. Together, the two wrote out one word – "EVACUATE". They taped the top of the sign outside the windows and prayed that the others could see it.

They felt the rumbling of hundreds of feet banging on the ground outside their classroom.

Tearju and Oshizu noticed everyone in their class had ran out. They wondered why?

"Come on, let's get out of here" Tearju said.

The two ran out of the room. Without thinking, Tearju ran to the left, away from the commotion. Without thinking, Oshizu ran to the right and into the wide mouth of a large eyed zombie.

"Help!" Oshizu cried, but Tearju was long gone and Oshizu had met her fate.

An uncountable amount of time had passed._ Was it a second? A minute? ...years?_

Oshizu mind slowly recollected itself. No longer did she feel pain. In fact, she felt nothing at all, no sense nor taste nor smell nor felt.

_Hmmm… what happened, _Oshizu Thought?

Oshizu tried to open her eyes but couldn't, then they opened themselves. Her legs moved on their own and Oshizu couldn't control herself. Her body began to attack people on its own. The ghost girl tried to transcend her physical form, but for some reason, she couldn't. Nurse Mikado had stated her physical body must allow her to transcend itself, so what was happening now?

She was trapped in her own body and couldn't even scream.

**0 Hours 2 Minutes After Impact**

"Heya Mio" said Risa

"Yeah?"

"Did you just hear something?"

"Nope…other than the…hot…steamy"

"Not now Risa. We're already late for class, Shin-Sensei will kill us!"

Risa and Mio were showing in the locker room, their team broke into groups to have a friendly match, naturally, the Mio and Risa's team won. All the other girls had finished and left, the two of them were all alone.

"Oh come on Miiiiiiiiiioooooo, there's nothing wrong with….a….little…"

Mio quickly spun on her heel and swung her arms over her lover's shoulders and for a small moment and gave Risa one the best kisses she ever received.

"Wh-whoa" she replied softly

Mio winks and returns to normal "C'mon babe, we need to hurry"

Risa smiled sweetly, her cute reactions reminded Mio why she loved her.

_Right back to business _Mio thought as she squeezed the shampoo bottle in her hands, only a drip fell out.

"Hey Risa, that shampoo bottle behind you, does it have anything left in it?"

"Yeah sure" Risa said, turning around.

_What the, is that a green tube? I wish I could I see properly! _

"Kya!" Risa squealed

"What's wrong?"

"Did…did you just touch my leg?"

"No…wait, Risa, what is that green tube coming out from the piping?"

"M-m-mio…please...come get away from that"

"What is it?" Mio feverishly turned her head. A dark green tentacle was an inch from her face. The pointy end split in two, releasing a hiss. It grew teeth and roared. Tents wrapped around the two and dragged them towards an air vent in the locker area.

The cries of girls being crushed through an air vent system could be heard all throughout the school.

**0 Hours 1 Minute After Impact**

"Anyone feel this heat?" spoke Saki Tenjouin. She walked beside her friends, Rin and Aya, knowingly using them as a shield to protect herself from the sun.

"We sure doooooo" Rin said with sound cynicism

They reached her outdoors locker, the very last one. It was large and deep enough for a whole human being to fit inside, so she often would hang her clothes in it.

"Whats that sound?" Rin questioned

"It sounds like screaming" said Aya

"I hear it too" said Saki

SPLAT!

Aya screamed

"Whoa! What the hell!"

Aya could only point. Lala Deviluke had fell out of the sky and was lying in a pool of her own blood just a few metres away from them, where the outside lockers end and the pavement begins.

"Is that…Lala?" Saki stuttered

She looked at Rin, Rin was clearly too shocked to speak.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Saki screamed

Onlookers peered out from the windows. They were alone in the outdoor locker room but a few people in their classrooms looked like they were running out to help.

Saki began to walk up slowly. The others would follow.

"Guys, please! Please come here! Please!" Saki cried in horror

Aya shook her head and backed away. Rin took a deep breath and followed Saki.

"I'm…I'm…I'm going to call an ambulance" Aya shouted out.

"G-good!" said Saki, "R-Rin, could you see if she's breathing?"

Rin stared at Saki.

"Please, I don't think I can handle this, please…please" Saki begged

Rin nodded. She rushed over to Lala's body.

"Lala, can you hear me? Its Rin, I'm a friend of Saki's, you remember me? Can you hear me?" she said.

She pressed down on the side of Lala's neck to feel a pulse. There was none.

"Oh no" Rin muttered

"Is she okay?" Saki asked

Rin turned around to face her friend.

"I'm sorry…I-I-I I can't feel a pulse"

Saki lost all the colour in her face. She held out a slender finger towards Rin.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked

Rin noticed a second shadow looming over her. Tears spouted. Lala - the first zombie – had her neck snapped and allowed it to fall backwards. A horrifying smile on her face. Lala snatched Rin by the shoulders and bit into her neck.

Rin screamed louder than she ever had before. Lala chewed the flesh and meat off the girl's shoulder. Rin fell to the ground, pupil's dilated, knees shaking. She crawled into a little ball as she felt her consciousness slip away. Lala clicked her neck into place, letting blood drip out. Although her eyes were pure white, Saki somehow knew she was staring at her. With break neck speed, Lala charged at the girl. Saki jumped out of the way and let Lala ram her head into the metal locker.

Lala roared something ungodly. The zombie waved her hands around erratically, trying to hold onto Saki. Saki jumped from side to side and backwards, like a zig-zag motion. She picked up a large garbage bin and shove it over Lala's head. That would buy her a few seconds to escape to another row of lockers.

Saki found the glass doors to the school, it was one single long blank hallway leading to another door with the stairs. School had already started so she was all alone. The hallway seemed to elongate further and further away. There is no way she - with her slowness and clumsiness - could possibly reach the other end alive. Lala screeched, Saki had no time to think, she just ran.

She reached her own locker and turned around. Lala was staring at her, eyes gleaming.

"Lala" Saki whispered, "What's happened to you?"

Lala smiled and charged. Saki wouldn't be able to avoid this attack. Saki held her hands up in defensive, waiting for the horrible end. Lala snarled. Saki felt her weight flying through the air. Something pulled her from the side. It was Aya, whom had tackled her. Saki had landed on top of her.

Lala smashed her head into Saki's locker, the locker slid open slowly.

Lala turned slowly and looked at them. Her tongue now half out of her mouth. Half of the meat dropped off with a squishy 'Splat' on the ground. Aya was about to barf.

"Aya run!" Saki screamed

The two scrambled to their feet and took off around the corner. They reached the middle of another row of lockers. Saki needed a minute to catch her breath. She could feel her temples pulsating.

"Are you okay Saki?" Aya asked

"No…you?"

"Not really…But you look worse…what happened to Rin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I thought she was lying down over there?" she said pointing over to a small pool of blood on the concrete.

"Maybe…she's okay?"

"Maybe she's gone to get help!"

Rin, with unhuman-like movements, showed up at one end of a hallway. Lala strode toward the other end.

"Oh Fuck!" Saki and Aya said in unison

The two zombies laughed in unexpectedly deep tones.

"What do we do now?" Aya asked nervously, holding the tip of the fabric on Saki's shoulder.

She gently put her arms around her friend.

"You're my best friend, you know that" Saki said with no emotion in her voice.

"…no" said Aya and shook her head, coming to the realisation of what Saki wanted to do.

"You're my bestie. And I'm weak. You're more athletic than me"

"…no"

"People liked you, I was always just a spoiled rich kid"

"…no"

"You have family that needs you, you bring money to the table. Sure, my family loves me, but they don't need me"

"no… no… no"

"What I'm gonna do is lift you up over these lockers. These things will attack me, but if you aim for the school gates, you can escape"

"NO!"

"Goodbye"

Saki ducked down and grabbed Aya's hips, Aya tried to struggle as Saki pushed her on top of the lockers. Aya kicked and screamed to no avail. Lala and Rin began walking over to the two. She pushed Aya's head and Saki couldn't see her anymore. Saki looked at the zombies, they had stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You wanna piece of me!"

The zombies laughed.

"Yeah, its funny isn't it? I hope you choke on me!"

The zombie charged…_backwards?_

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The zombies left the hallway and went to the one Aya was in.

A blood-curdling scream.

"NOOOOO!" Saki belted

Aya's screams were gurgled as the zombie ripped out her throat.

The zombies somehow knew Aya would be more of a fight, so they would take her on first.

A pair of glasses fell on Saki's side, cracked in the middle, blots of bloodied hair entangled at the rim.

Saki bolted, Lala roared and took suit. Saki reached her locker, swung it open, hopped in and slammed it shut. She reached into her pocket for her lock. Fumbling it around between her shaking fingers. She took it out and hung it over the handle on the outside. A bang at the door.

"…shit"

In the distance, something rumbled.  
The door creaked, Saki wrapped her fingers around the slit of the air vents of her locker. Two more fist began beating on the door. A pure white eye peered through the door. A horrifying bloody smile. Three pairs of fist were banging on the door. Saki's heart pumped harder. Skin crawled.

Lala reached in and grabbed the bow on her Saki's uniform.

"No nononononononononononononno!"

With her free hand she tugged on the knot of her bow. Lala grasped the bow and pulled Saki towards her lips. Cracked and bloody teeth replaced once sparkling pearls.

The sound in the distance grew louder. An explosion?

Saki flicked the knot and got her finger through it. It came off! Lala must've been pulling hard because she tumbled to the floor. Saki pulled on the door and the lock clicked itself into place. She backed against the wall.

Another explosion. The beats of the locker continued. Fist sized dents began to dent the door. The back wall felt different. She leaned against the back wall. Something behind it shifted. It felt like a brick wall was behind it, but it had been weakened.

Saki furiously belted on the wall. She felt it giving way.

"OOF!"

The wall gave away and Saki landed on a flat surface. The room she landed in must have been a crawlspace, it was in complete darkness. She looked at the door to her locker, fists flailing and rattling continued. She observed the crawlspace, it looked like it lead to somewhere else. Judging by the sounds of steam, it may have led to a boiler room. That means she could find another exit.

She took a deep breath and followed where the white noise lay. Crawling through dust, muck and cobwebs was not going to help her hay fever.

She felt the walls closing in on her, or was she? She could see someone in the distance, was someone crawling too? Its too dark to see. She felt the air began to thin. It's getting way too hot in here. Is she going to burn? Is she going to suffocate? The walls began to press on her skull and her ribcage. It was getting hard to shift her feet and arms around.

She remembered her friends telling her the story of "God's Mouth" around the campfire at school excursions. A mountaineer was trapped in a cave during a snowstorm. Legend has it that he searched the cave, finding itself to grow smaller and smaller. He tried to reach for the exit, but the cave had swallowed him whole. When a rescue party found him, his body was left metres from the exit, but his bones were crushed, almost like he had been eaten and spat out.

_No! _Saki thought to herself,_ that's fictional, it's not fucking real, that's not happening. _

Saki crawled quicker, the air began to return. She could see cracks of red light from the machines in the distance. Saki felt the top pipes curve upwards. She pulled herself up, finally she could stand up. She could see a thin line of light across the room, it must've been a door! She observed her surroundings, blinking red lights and a warm temperature. She could hear the white noise from the machines, but something else as well. A _moaning sound._

"Who…who…who's there?" Saki whispered

"_helllllp meeeeee_" the thing droned from across the room

It sounded like a girl.

"Are…Are you one of them?"

"nooo"

"Where are you?"

"Near the…doorrrrr, I caaaaant geet up. My jaaaw…huuurts"

"Who…who are you!"

She heard a second voice, like a deep grunt. It came from a few metres behind her. She shuffled towards the voice. Something tubular was placed on the ground.

"Oof!" Saki fell over.

Her mobile phone scattered near her face.

"Son of a…"

She scraped her hands towards her phone. She touched something right next to her, something soft. Some kind of …Flesh.

"What the fuck"

The light flicked on.

Her classmate Risa's soft brains were splattered all over Saki's fingers.

Saki screamed her lungs out.

She rolled over and shined the light on the wall behind her. A blackish green man stared at her with large pure white eyes. He grinned at her, revealing white jagged teeth.

Saki screamed again and picked herself up, the room was covered in tentacles stretching from the man's face and chest.  
"Heeeelp! Doooont leave witttthooout meee!" The voice cried from behind her.

She bolted to the door, found the knob, kicked the door open and was blinded by light.

When her eyes adjusted to the light, she spun around and saw the man trying to shuffle closer. A pile of milky white flesh slumped at Saki's feet. A face looked up at her. It was Mio! But…naked?

"Heeeelp" Mio cried

"You haven't been bitten?"

"No"

"Have you been bitten?!"

"check…meee….later"

Saki pulled the girl up over her shoulders, with the poor girl crying in pain. As Saki lifted Mio up, she could feel her bones have been practically demolished, it was almost as if she'd been crammed through a tight space.

"Its okay Mio, we'll get out and-"

Saki stared at Lala, Aya and Rin. They stared back.

They stood in the middle of an intersection, there was no way out.

The slow shuffle of the Dark Man continued from behind the two. A low growl erupted and like bloodhounds they revealed dirty teeth.

A rush of footsteps came out from the hallway on the right. It must have been some other students trying to escape the building. The zombies looked at the other students then back to Saki and Mio. They chose their prey like crocodiles, always going after the biggest piece of meat. The zombies went after the other students. Saki hurried over to the intersection to see the three lay into tons of children.

The Dark Man scrambled out of the boiler room, tentacles crawling out of his whole body. There was no way Saki would wait to see what the thing was going to do. Carrying the weight of her classmate and energized by fear, she sprinted to the intersection, briefly glimpsing at the smorgasbord of bloodshed in the other hallway. She ran in its opposite direction, making her way through the bloodstained lockers and out to the gates of the school. Yes! They were closed, but not yet locked.

Saki spun around quickly to see if she was being pursued. She was not. But she did turn around in time to see giant tentacles smashing out of random places of the school. Chorus of screams erupted from the school. Regardless of whether the students saw it as heaven or a purgatory, it had surely became hell. At the top of the school, a dark green pillar broke forth and ascended the sky. Its tip spread outwards and its innards blossomed. It was a giant dark green and purple flower. Saki wasn't going to wait to see what that thing was going to do.

"You okay Mio?" Saki asked

"Yeah...not reeeally…I'll live" Mio replied

"Good"

With that, Saki hoisted Mio up on her shoulders, opened the gate and fled from the place she once called home.

**30 Seconds after Impact.**

Princess Lala's sisters, Nana and Momo sat next to each other as they chatted away to their alien friends Yami and Mea. Just two pairs of sisters hanging out. A thunderous 'bang!' came from a room on the floor above them. Their whole classrooms conversations stopped and everyone stared at the roof.

"What the heck was that?" Mea spoke.

Yami was always the type whose actions spoke louder than words. She sat silently…this wasn't one of those times.  
"Should we check it out? Do you think it was serious?" said Momo

A minute of silence passed. A scream. Nana watched the windows. Something fell off the building!

"Uh oh" said Nana, "I've got a really bad feeling about this"…


	3. Chapter III: 28 Minutes Later

**Chapter III: 28 Minutes Later**

**A/N: Happy Late Halloween everyone and unpleasant dreams!**

An incandescent light illuminates my world. An other-earthly feeling chills through my spine and a hot blast of air slaps my face into consciousness.

I wake up on the dirtied floor in a pool of blood and spew. A searing pain in my chest. My white shirt has a large splotch of blood. I slowly rise to my feet.

Woozy.

Head's spinning.

On instinct I walk out of the room, the hallways a lonely mess. I shuffle to the Nurse's office. It's empty. The large bandages are located in the cupboard. I unbutton my shirt and apply the badges to my chest. The wound is long, but not deep. Practically a giant paper cut. I find water in the fridge and helped myself.

I make my way back to the classroom. It is then when I realise there was a few subtle changes in my surroundings…_uhhh…what happened?_

I stare at the new open air landscape system my school was forced to implement._ If you haven't joined us till now…well first, why did you start on this chapter? Read To-love-Death! Chapter One! Trust me, it's a doozy! Second of all…where was I?_ Oh yeah. An alien invaded my classroom. Right.

_"AAAAGGGGHHH!"_

Oh what's that? A scream? Sorry, let me sort this out, then I'll get back to my confusing super Meta ramblings.

I could hear a scream coming from the floor directly above me. I tip toe to the edge and see Yui Kotegawa trying the claw her way out of the window. Several grotesque looking hands gripping her clothes.

"No! Not my skirrrt!" Yui exclaimed.

Uhhhh…the zombies are getting a little freaky…freaky in the other sense. I mean, creepy...i guess that still doesn't clarify much though, never mind!

"Hey!" I yell, "I'll catch you!"

Yui looks at me, "Are you insane!?" she screams.

I think my eye flickered for a second.

I start to lecture her, (I think I was still waking up then, otherwise I would have skipped the speech) "Girl you are trying to jump out a-'

"Help me!" she interrupts

Her body was tipping out the window. She screams as she plunders down. I reach out, grab her and pull her back slightly. She hits the edge of the building. I still manage to hold onto her shoulders. She looks at me in sheer fear.

"Hold on!" I yell

She grabs onto my arms and I pull backwards. She climbs up and leaps forward. We tumble on the floor. She picks herself up and looks around. I notice her clothes are practically destroyed. For a moment, Yui appears like she's going to kill me for seeing her like this. So before she can talk I run over to the closet near the entrance of the room. Inside is a bundle of long, white lab coats. She dresses herself in one so fast I couldn't even hand one to her.

"Rito, have you been bitten?" Yui attempts to talk to me in a calm

manner but after that incident I don't think anyone could.

"Yui. I have no idea-"

"Rito! Have you been bitten?" I meet Yui's eyes and we both gaze at a long broken piece of metal lying on the ground. Probably off one of the legs of a desk. Either way, it could make a good weapon.

"Yui" I too, try to speak calmly, "I'm not sure what has just happened. If you like-"

"Answer the question!" She snaps

"No!" I shout in shock, "Nothing bit me!"

"Nothing? Why's your shirt red?"

"It…the thing slashed me"

Yui slowly cracked a smile, but with break neck speed, she leaped over to the metal spike and pointed it a metre away from my face.

"I don't know what's going on Yui?"

"It's pretty simple really, I'm gonna stab you in the face!"

"But…whyyyyyy?" I moan

"…wh-what do you mean why? Y-you're gonna turn into one of those things!"

"Oh, thank you very much, I save your life and you wanna stab me in the face!"

"Shut the hell up!"

I put my hands up in defence. If my father taught me anything useful, it would be, 'don't toy with a woman carrying a metal spike in her hands' actually now that I think about it, it was oddly specific, wasn't it?

"Those people turned into those things after about a minute" she says

"It must have been more than a minute by now" I reply

"Open your shirt" she takes on a commanding voice

"What?"

"Open up your shirt, I need to see how bad your wound is"

I followed the crazy tart's orders. The gash was long and wide, but barely a scratch. Just a giant paper cut. Yui eased a little, still clinging on the weapon.

"You haven't turned into one of those things yet, I'll let you off but I'll still be watching you"

"What happened here?"

"I'm not sure, some… zombie thing just broke into my classroom, bit Saji, and spat on another chick and they turned into one of those things…Oh God-"

She pukes in a corner. It sounded like something straight out of a bad horror story.

I find my bag at the side of the room under some desks, I find my water bottle and pass it to Yui.

"Cheers' she sob as she collapses to her knees. The adrenaline worn off and here comes the shock treatment. I gently pat her back as shes clearly holding back the tears.

"Maybe we should just get out of here" I say

She nods her head and whispers, "do you remember what happened to you?"

I wasn't too sure, everything had become a blur. But I explained it to her as best as I could.

"…that's…what…what the fuck?" she spluttered

"Yeah, its weird"

"Lets get the fuck outa here-'

BANG!

A fist pounding the door. We fell silent.

"ugh…hellllllp" the voice moaned.

Yui tightened her grip on the metal spike.

A familiar face appeared, "Kenichi!" I exclaim

My friend didn't looked too good though, something was off about his face. Maybe it was his eyes wide open, an expression so blank it was terrifying …Or maybe the fact his face was covered in blood.

With monstrous strength he destroyed the door open. His body mutated into a gory mess. Bubbling runny moulds of skin trailed behind him.

It appeared like it was his stomach. It appeared like people were in that stomach. It appeared Kenichi has lost his mind. It appeared Kenichi's jaw was clicking open and falling to the floor like a twisted cartoon character. My skin crawls at the sight.

_"I don't need this extra fat" _is the words I make out from his gargles.

He grabs his own stomach his claws and stretches it. It elongates like taffy until it rips out.

I puke in my own mouth, I sensed Yui did the same. Drips of black meat, like excrement, paint the floor.

"Well" he says, "Hop in!"

Yui hold the spike like a javelin, "Okay you seedy cunt, vore is a fetish that's not included in my repertoire!" With the power of an athlete she tossed the spike and impaled him in the face.

Kenichi gargles a giggle and moves forward.

"What the fuck" I whisper

It picks up his jaw, previously dragging on the ground, and clicks it back into place.

"What the fuck" I say

He digs the metal spike out of his own head and points it at us.

"You got me good, but not my brain, I AINT DEAD YET!" He screams like a siren.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream

"Fucking dive!" Yui screams and tackles me to the side of the room.

I hadn't notice, but this whole time a chopper was right outside the room, reading its mini-guns. A man on loudspeaker was instructing us to move to the other side of the room. I was too focused on the remains of my former friend. Luckily Yui was listening.

Seriously, thank god she has a brain.

I felt a little embarrassed, having Yui, lying on top of me, her arms wrapped around to protect me. The smoke cleared.

"Target Neutralised" the louderspeaker pilot announced.

I saw Kenichi's jawless head separated from its bullet ridden mush of a body. It's eyes were still moving.

"You kids okay?" The pilot asked

Yui got up slowly and walked over. We couldn't speak because of the extreme amount of dust in the room. She flipped a thumbs up.

"We're accessing the building now, make your way to the fire exit and proceed upwards. I repeat, ascend the staircase. We have choppers and quarantine up there."

"Roger-COUGH!" Yui tried to say but our lungs were quickly filling up with dust and dirt.

The chopper ascended and moved to another part of the school, presumably to repeat the process.

I grabbed Yui's shoulder and gestured to the door. She nodded.

As I passed the door, Kenichi's head started to talk; "Ahhhh Gunnnnnnnuuuu Geeee Uuuuu"

I stared at it blankly.

It repeated, trying to be clearer "Aaaah guuuuunnnnnshh geeeeek uuuuu"

"Am gun gek yuu?" I asked

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghh gnnnnn gek yuuuuuuuoooo"

"_I'm gonna get you? _Is that what you're saying"

The head gargled and flipped in anger.

"Fuck are you doing? Come on! Get out of here you stupid idiot!" Yui screams, grabs my wrist and thrusts me out of the room.

The two of us bust open the fire door exit and bolt up the staircase.

Hearts racing, temples pulsing and lungs on fire, we climb the staircase, four steps at a time.

"Wait" Yui says

I stop ahead of her.

"…whats that noise" she says

I can hear a rumbling noise. With that little warning we heard a thunderous bang.

"An explosion?!" Yui screams in confusion.

She was right. It was multiple explosions. Each getting louder and closer. I had a quick look upwards from the side, the staircases were falling on itself!

Without thinking I pull Yui over my shoulders and sprint downstairs to the nearest door.

"Wh-what are you doing!" she screams

There's no time to answer her. The door was shut, these fire doors only open from the other side.

With all my strength I kick out the latches on the door and jump to hang onto the top overhead latch. Yui and I's combined weight bends it, knocking out its ability to lock it.

The concrete death surges closer and closer. The door slowly opens, I pick at it with my fingernails, breaking them in the processes but busting the door open. I throw Yui in, the impact of the concrete pushing the air blasts me into a wall in the new floor.

I'm bleeding down my forehead, Yui picks herself up. Three zombies stare at us from the other end of the hall, snacking on men and women in SWAT uniforms.

"Rito are you okay?" she asks

"Y-yeah" I say

Right now I should have fainted, but with adrenaline throbbing my veins, I get up and look at the zombies. Though strengthened with a shot of energy, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight these things.

They charge at us, Yui takes me by the hand and we bolt to every door.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

Every fucking door is locked. Those sons of pigs have locked themselves in and won't let two defenceless children in.

We reach a staff room, it's unlocked! We enter and lock the door behind us. Yui pulls a large wooden table over the door to block the zombies.

The zombies whack their fists on the door, the wooden door begins to crack open.

"Quick" Yui lets out a low whisper and points to a closet.

I use a chair to smash open a window. We enter inside the closet and ever so gently shut it, not making any noise by doing so.

The zombies break in. They whip their heads around the room. One of them crawls over to the window. I hear Yui breathing loudly, I must've been doing the same thing. We place our hands over each other's mouths to halt our breathing. I peek out through the small slits in the cupboard to see the things.

_Oh no._

Blood. My blood. Drops of life leading to this very closet.

Yui. I'm so sorry.

A young boy licks the trail of blood and stares right at us. It slowly smiles ear to ear. The zombies all freeze. They turn their heads to us and repeat the same, dense, eerie, smile.

They attack.

We hold the doors back by the slits as the children thrash on the door. They bump and shake this heavy closet, the closets feet rocking.

_Oh god._

The zombies leap back, the closet moves forward and slams onto the ground. We're indefinitely trapped!

The zombies claw at the back of the closet. It's a thick wooden wall that protects us. It was clearly less vulnerable than the front. But only time can tell when they will manage to break through.

A zombie sniffed in the air and looked at the entrance. A SWAT Officer pointed a semi-automatic military-grade combat shotgun at the child. The child tilted its head.

BANG!

A shower of gun fire lit the room. In an instant, the zombies, which turned humans into mincemeat, were now, minced meat.

The wooden frame must've took the damage, either that or the officer aimed higher.

She then took out her can of gasoline, poured it all over the room and lit it.

We scream for help but she ignores us. Is she trying to kill us!?

"NO! Please help! We're human!" Yui cries but to no avail.

The gunner has left the room and left us to die.

The smoke has already begin to cloud our vision.

"Well…" I say

Yui looks at me in an expression combined of sadness, anger and confusion.

The only thing I could say now was, "Well…shit".

Yui looks away, "Well…shit".


	4. Chapter IV: This is (not) the End

**A/N: I've recently bought Red Dead Redemption for the PS3 and I love it! The game is packed with so much atmosphere and things to do that I can easily become immersed in the game and I even feel like a real cowboy! So the last chapter of ToLoveDeath (part one), will be rewritten with Yui and Rito as Cowboys fightin' some no-good cattle rustlers! It may turn down the quality of this fanfic, but then again, it didn't have much quality to begin with! **

The long plains stretched out for deserted miles, only the quick, the dead, and the crazy live out here. Then there was them, the two nomads, Rito and Yui.

"Howdy Y'all" Missy Kotegawa says to you, yeah you, the reader person guy/gall, "Me and my dear friend Rito here have been paid by old misses Macfarlane to keep watch over his farm tonight. Gotta make sure them no-good cattle rustlers come stealing their livestock!"

"Mmmm hmm, boy howdy" I confirmed, not taking his eyes off my binoculars.

We were laying down on the top of a hill. The moon and its pale blue light shining down on the plains brought about a peaceful and a romantic sight.

Our travels had taken us all over the states; from fightin' booze hounds and drunks in some of the dangerous saloons in the Tornado Valley Ranges. Winning it all in Philadelphia to losing it all in York (But even I had to admit, those Broadway plays were pretty charming). We fought alongside the cavs' against reds in the Mohave and smoked funny things with the Mexicans along the border. And now our travels had led them to cotton-pickin' county, Missouri.

"Hey Riiiito" Yui spoke seductively, now suddenly forgetting you're watching us, "You know, we haven't seen a soul in sooooo long"

She pulled her our pocket watch from the breast pocket of her white, button-up shirt, 'One o'clock'. She ran a finger along my back.

"We could…you know…and no ones around…we could have a little fun"

It was tempting, but I had a strict code of ethics, and I needed to keep watch over the farm to earn that big reward. Being a man of morals is what separated myself from the varmints.

However…

Yui did have one sweet ass.

"How about this" Yui flipped onto her back and ran her hands through her hair, "I'll shut my eyes for a full minute and you can do whatever you want to me for a whole 60 seconds" She winded up the timer on her pocket watch, "I'm sure the farm will be fine for a single minute".

It was definitely not like Yui to do this, always so meek. The big frontier will do strange things to people. Nope! Definitely not. Sorry Yui, can't tonight.

I must. Keep. Watch. Of. This. Farm.

I darted my eyes toward my partner. She slowly felt around her white button up shirt. Buttons popping off, her chest revealing more skin with each button. Her pale skin glowing in the dark. FUCK NO! Cod Sarnit! Cod Sarnit All to Heck!

I grunt and continue to stare down the scope and watched the cows snoozing. Gotta watch these cows! Gotta watch these cows. Don't look at sexy lady, don't look at cows, look at sexy lady…wait. NO! Cows! Cows! Cows! Cow boobs! Wait…No! Not again!-

"Mmm Rito, you've never felt me this firmly, you shameless mutt" Yui mutters

"What? But I'm not touching you" I reply

I turn to Yui, a black figure was holding her by the legs. She opened her eyes.

"What in Tarnation!" She screams.

She reached for her revolver, the figure dragged her down the hill with monstrous speed.

"Yui!" I scream and charge after her.

The figure dragged her into the heavy fields of wheat. Now dried up tumbleweed, the flora was hard to march through and nicked my skin, but the thing that dragged Yui in disappeared within like it was mere water. I lose myself. A feel a heat behind me. A fire! Someone trapped me in this heavy bushland to set me ablaze! I run through the shrubs and dried plants, they scratch at my bare hands, face and throat.

"Yui!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I hear the faintest cry from my north. The fire is quickly reaching me. I continue to bolt, my hat is brushed off my head. My bare skin is a bloody mess. I escape the seemingly infinite field of thorns. I fall to the dirty ground as the field behind me explodes into flame.

"Rito!" I hear Yui cry.

I slowly open my bruised eyes. She's got cuts across her body as well.

I try to stand but my legs are too weak, so I crawl. Every movement is agony. The smoke starts to occupy my lungs. We reach each other and hold hands. I wrap myself around her tightly, pressing her to my chest. Her injuries are worse than mine. We cry together.

The black figure walks over to us, accompanied by many others. Lala, my old friend, was this figure approaching us. However, it wasn't her. She looked different. Her teeth had turned to razor sharp fangs, her eyes were a solid deep piss yellow colour. Slobber oozed from her mouth onto us. She was joined by people I knew. Mum, Dad, Mikan, Haruna, Kenichi, Yami and so many other, all now monsters.

"Yui. I love you" I whisper

She doesn't get a chance to reply, we're both ripped to shreds.

"Rito! Wake up! Please!" Yui cried

My body jumed as if it was electrocuted and my face hit the roof of the closet.

"Fuck! We're still trapped here" I yell

"You passed out, I might've been doing that too" she replies

We both yell and scream for help.

"I've got an idea" I say, "We kick and punch this roof in unisi-COUGH"

I enter a coughing fit I can't get out of. Yui has been holding her breath. She tugs on my shoulder and brings my face to find hers. I can only make out a black figure. She placed a hand on my chest and another over my mouth, I shut it, though don't see why. Out of nowhere she kisses me! Could this be here last kiss? Our last kiss? My first kiss? Like, a real one? But I realise she's giving me some of her air. That's understandable, probably not oxygen, but at least its better then smoke. I can control myself for a little bit now. We start kicking and banging in unison. Partially to break this back part of the closet open, partially to get help. With no air left, we now scream, knowing fully aware if this doesn't attraction the right attention – any attention, we're dead.

Pshhhhhhhh

What's that?

A fire extinguisher.

"Hold back!" a muffed voice commands, "We're bringing in an axe. Lay flat on the ground"

More muffed voices! We're saved!

I grab Yui's hand in fear and excitement, she squeezes back.

"3…2…1!"

A metal tip scraps along the wooden closet. It hammers in harder, louder each time. The axe busted through the closet, we let out a scream on instinct. The axe works its way downwards. We both push ourselves along the sides of the closet in fear. We saw cracks of light and bits of extinguisher fluid rained onto us. Three soldiers appeared and cracked open the rest of the wood away. They helped us out and sat us in chairs so that we could catch our breath. The soldier from earlier was had the fire extinguisher and a man with a white and red plus sign patch gave us plastic-mouth-thingys that gave supplied us with proper oxygen (I could never remember the name for those blasted things). The smell of burnt flesh was present but didn't bother me as much as it probably should have.

The soldier who set fire to the room apologized to us for ages. Saying she had no idea anyone was in the closet yadda, yadda, yadda. Her dry drone of an apology just made me more tired. Although, I would have strangled the bitch if I was feeling stronger. But then again, she probably could kill me with a single bullet or club to the face. So I thought it'd be better to remain oblivious. I believe Yui might have had the same thought process then.

"Yamada, Icarus, escort these kids to the helipad!" the head SWAT officer commanded. I could tell he must've been of a different rank by the green sash around his arm.

"Can you walk?" asked the soldier known as Icarus

I nodded, struggled to stand, but made it. Yui needed help getting up. She put her arm around one of the soldier's shoulders.

"Don't fret kids, safety's a stone throw away" said Yamada with the corners of his mouth crinkling into a forced smile.

His mouth was the only part of his body that wasn't covered in thick and durable body armour. I had a feeling that those monster could still chew through that armour.

We walked through these hallowed hallways. Bodies once littered the halls, now piled up in rooms. Somehow, I felt nothing for them. What fears me now the most is not the monsters, or the likelihood I won't see my family alive again, not even the shock my brain will suffer when it fully understands that my friends are dead, it's what will happen after I turn into one of those monsters.

We make our way up the stairs to the next floor. I heard Icarus stating something about meteorites falling out of the sky and infecting people through some sort of black gloop. Apparently it was effecting parts from all around the world. Some cities have already fallen, they have fallen in the span of a few hours. Or was it an hour? My sense of time had lost me.

We were placed into a classroom. This floor was packed with SWAT members. We found a group of students largely consisting of familiar faces. It was my class. My friends, or at least some of them, were still alive.

"Rito-san?" Haruna appeared to have asked herself

A small smile grew. Haruna bolted across the room and threw herself into my arms.

"You're alive!" she cried

For a girl I thought barely knew I existed she definitely was happy to see me. She was probably to see any familiar faces.

"And Yui! You both made it" she cried and hugged Yui. I noticed Yui's eyelids lowering, she looked tired. I think she may have been slowly drifting into shock, she had noticeably darker circles under her eyes, her pupils were abnormally wide. She didn't answer to Haruna, she had a thousand yard stare. She slowly grasped Haruna's back.

I looked around the room, I think the other classmates were just happy to see me.

From behind us more students arrived, in-between these kids were two pink haired girls. It was Momo and Nana. Lala's sisters. A flood of fear consumed me. How do I break the news to them? Their own loving sister was murdered.

And I failed to stop it.

"Rito-kun?" Momo had the similar reaction

I let go of my feelings, I collapsed into the arms of the two sisters.

"Rito…where's Lala?" Nana, the more mature and level headed one spoke softly.

I couldn't answer, but I think that was another to paint the picture.

"Oh god" Momo began to cry

Momo was less reserved, couldn't handle her emotions. I guess that's something we had in common.

"Its okay Rito, you don't have to tell us about it now" said Nana

My knees were weak, and I realised I had already fallen to the ground. I picked myself up and joined some kids that were starring out a window, rather than talk to anyone else. Momo looked at her sister, Nana just told her to let me be.

Outside, the streets around us had become host to the most violent party on earth.

"Princess Momo, Princess Nana!" A familiar voice reached the room.

Nurse Mikado, Yami and Tearju arrived. The two parties reunited, I stayed by the windows, just wanting to be alone.

I retreated into my mind, my own imaginary paradise. Set only a week ago, Lala was making her usual confusing quasi-advances towards me. Being an alien, I would've said she couldn't grasp human sensibility, but knowing her sisters, I came to the revelation that's she's probably mentally disabled…or just screwing with me, one of those.

When I come back to reality I don't know how much time has passed. A SWAT team officer announced that rescue helicopters were now arriving and could took about ten people at a time. They grabbed the first nearest ten before anyone could even blink. It was obvious that this news could bring about a riot. I could see the SWATs had the same idea, as about ten were now standing on either side of this one room. There were plenty more outside in the hallway. I couldn't feel too safe though, I wasn't sure how many floors the guards had recovered. For all I knew, there could still be fighting on the lower levels. There was so much about these monsters I did not know either; could they learn how to use guns? If so, how quickly? Did they strategize or use teamwork? Who knows?

Speaking of zombies though, when I looked out the window, one of them was standing in the middle of the deserted street. At first I didn't take much notice of it. There were many random zombies just stumbling about. But then another few zombies joined it, all staring at the school. After a minute of recollecting a horde, they began to shuffle towards the gates.

BANG! They were quickly shot down before they could touch it.

Cool. An easy death makes less stress.

There was tapping at the windows, a growing vibration. They appeared from around the corners of the nearby buildings - hundreds, maybe thousands of the monsters. They all charged at the school. I watched them take out the guards at the gate, twenty five SWAT members were all killed in an instant. The zombie horde now stormed the school. The survivors were freaking out. The SWAT agents ushered us out of the room and down the hallway.

"We'll bring them to the staircase just before the helipad!" A SWAT Captain said to another agent.

We were all running down the hallway, like animals in an abattoir. Screaming and ceaseless gunfire erupted from behind. The violent snarls from gnashing teeth outgrew the screaming and now infrequent gunfire. Zombies were picking off the slowest runners – the injured, the weak and the obese. SWAT members from the front shifted to the back to take them on. I could see Yui and the others near the front of the crowd.

Good.

The crowd started getting more frantic, people were pushing others over, I got slammed into a wall.

Not Good.

I noticed a senior guy was kicked over, I grabbed his shoulders and helped him up.

"Thanks mate" he said

"Just keep running" I said

We seemed to be keeping our distance from the monsters. We reached the staircase leading to the roof top. There wasn't much of us left, maybe about twenty people, this was including my friends.

We run up the staircase to find a giant black helicopter sitting on the rooftop with the rotors still moving. They had made a makeshift helipad by attaching orange cones to the larger and more open part of the rooftop in the shape of a square.

Two SWAT members were present, waving at us to hurry up. I come halfway but hear something. The snarls and roars have returned. I look behind my shoulder, the horde had reached us and was feasting on the survivors – including the boy I just helped.

_"Thanks Mate" – _That was his last words. I don't know what I felt in the moment but it was an emotion I don't think I've ever felt before.

Mikado among the SWAT team were taking the down the infested. One of the monster looked at me with dinner on its eyes. It charged at me, so I grabbed one of the orange cones and whacked it on top of its head. It fell back confused and stumbled around like a Muppet. I went behind it and pushed it off the roof.

Yui screamed, she was on the ground trying to kick away three of them. Nana bolted over and kicked two off the building. The last one started chasing her. Yui grabbed the zombie by the back of its shirt, spun it around and threw it off the school rooftop like an Olympic Hammer Throw.

"Come on, lets stop beating around the bush like a 70's porn and go!" Yui commanded Nana

"Alright! Calm your cappuccino, hot stuff" Nana replied

Yami was near the door, slicing the heads of all the undead coming through. She even had her own weird one liners.

"Knock, Knock, Who's there? YOUR DEATH!" Yami screamed

She seemed to be taking some sort of insane pleasure in this. She managed to slam the door shut. A hand imminently busted through and a child's zombified face peeked out. Yami responded by turning her hair into a large fist and punching the zombie down the staircase with the force of a truck.

"No! Johnny's not here!" She said.

_Terrible. I'm sorry Yami, that was truly awful. _

The final survivors boarded the chopper, which was Nana, Momo, Mikado, Tearju, Yui and the last two SWAT members. It was just Haruna and myself left.

I took one last look at the school. So many memories, some good. Many bad. Forget it, lets ditch this ungodly place. I turned to the chopper and instantly tripped over.

"Come on kid, lets go!" The SWAT member yelled as he flew out of the chopper and picked me up and sent me off.

I heard a scream from behind, it was Haruna, the SWAT Agent was instantly annihilated by a fat zombie. The monster took a great big bite out of the guy, through his armour.

"Mmmmmmm" it emitted an ungodly groan, "McHuman!"

Seriously. What the fuck.

A flood of monsters spewed out from the door. They grabbed ahold of Haruna, who stood stupefied. I grasped the SWAT Agents pistol. I assumed the safety was off - if it did have a safety - I wasn't a gun expert. I back off, I wanted to help Haruna who was thrown to the centre, in the middle of the horde, but all my knowledge of guns came from movies and anime.

I came to a horrible, horrible revelation. I am not a marksman, hell I couldn't pass the first level of Time Crisis at the arcades. There was about twenty or thirty zombies now and who knows how many bullets in this gun. Haruna was at the centre.

I knew there that she was not going to survive.

I had to do something, I knew she would rather die that suffer a fate possibly worse than death.

"I'm so sorry Haruna" I whisper

"Rito, please don't!" Haruna pleads

She doesn't? I hesitate. The zombies bite into the poor girl.

_I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry._

"Haruna I love you!" I stare at her head through the sights and squeeze the trigger with all my might. A single shot fire. Zooms. Straight into her head. The people on board the chopper scream in confusion or shock. Her head goes limp, hair covering her face. Her body falls into the hoard. I shakily place the gun down on the ground and run off. The last SWAT Agent opens the door.

I halt. I've just murdered a person. A human being. I just murdered Haruna, my friend. In front of these people. What will they do to me? Will they let me in or will they-

"Rito, get to the chopper!" Yui screams

Nevermind. I try to hop in but clumsily stumble. I feel a hand grab my belt and throw me in. The chopper lifts off the ground in an instant.

No one speaks about what I just did, they just stare out the window. I just sink into my seat.

The chopper's blades whirr and we quickly shoot up in the air. We reach above the skyline, all the streets are running red with gore. Innocent people now slaughtered like an abattoir waste bin.

The door to the chopper is still open.

"Can someone close the door, you just need to slide it" said the lone pilot.

"Sure" said Nana

She carefully made her way over to the door. There was a hand laying on the edge.

"What the-" Nana started

The monster leapt upwards and sunk its teeth into Nana's neck.

"Oh Shit!" the pilot said and reached for his gun, it slipped out of its holster and fell down under his seat.

Nana screamed, soon her voice became a gurgle as her throat was filled with blood. The zombie grabbed the girl by the shoulders, it looked at us. It stared at me. It laughed in our faces, spitting blood at us. My eyes shot around the room. Some were silent. Others were screaming. Others were sobbing in despair. The usually three emotions that were played out today.

"No more, you FUCKER!" Nana screamed.

In her last moments. She gripped the bastard's throat. The two had a throttling match right there. Nana's arms twinged but rose, the zombie was being lifted closer towards the choppers blades.

The zombies swungs its legs up and down, now its feet reached the step before the choppers entrance. It lifted Nana out of the chopper and into the air.

"NO!" was the last thing she screamed before being sent into the blades. Her brains spurted everywhere. The chopper was losing control from the obstruction and the blades started to falter. The chopper tilted.

"Huh?" the zombie said as it too, was sent into the blades.

A large thick sludge of black blood covered us once more. Momo's pupils dilated and screamed liked she was dying. The chopper was losing altitude. We could see high-rises flying above us.

"Work! Work! Work!" the pilot screamed.

The chopper was heading straight to the Saipan National Bank, a behemoth of a building. We came closer and time slowed down. It must have been a hallucination because a portal formed, a black endless void. And it welcomed us.

Similarly enough though, that's exactly what would happen to one's profits when banking with Saipan National.

Time returned, the pilot swung the chopper upwards, we lost gravity and the choppers bottom rails scrapped along with thick window panes.

Time froze once more. We all stared into each other's eyes. We fully understood that we were not leaving this copter alive. In our moment of accepting hopelessness I held out my hand to Tearju, who gently took it and held Yui's hand, who instinctively did the same to Yami, Yami to Momo, Momo to myself. Mikado was shielding her face in the co-pilots seat. In that moment, while holding hands and somehow knew that even if we don't make it out of this copter alive, we'll still be together wherever we would go thereafter.

The doors were still open and I wasn't sure how tough these seatbelts were. The pilot moved the chopper downwards. We shot towards the ground. The light grey pavement and story-tall fountain grew closer. The pilot whipped the cyclic stick to side. He tilted and the plane rotated once more, levelling us in the air, no longer plummeting towards the ground. We picked up speed and shot into the air like a cannonball. We flew in the street next to us, buildings flashing by instantly. The chopper was ascending over the buildings and finally slowing down. The chopper returns to its normal speed. The pilot picks up his gun off the floor and places it back into its holster. Everywhere just stares at the sliding door. Without taking off my seatbelt, I reach over and use my feet to kick the door.

I rest back into my seat. But then I look at my hands, these empty hands have blood on them. Not the physical, messy kind, the symbolic sinful, shakespear-y kind. I am a murderer. But that doesn't seem to be on my friend's mind right now. Yui is just staring at the floor, restarting her thousand yard stare. Momo face is buried within Tearju's chest and likewise. Yami has hands covering her face completely still. Mikado is asking questions to the pilot, who seem just as warped as everyone else. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. I wipe the tears away from my own eyes. I suddenly feel weak. Nauseous. Uneasy and unsure about this bleak future. With no energy left, my world falls into darkness and I faint. The last thing I remember is a single thought going through my brain. One that rightly would sum up this day and possibly the rest of my life.

"What the fuck".

**END OF PART ONE, SEE YOU IN TOLOVECARNAGE!**


	5. Alternate Ending & Extras

**Alternate Ending:**

"I'm so sorry Haruna" I whisper

"Rito, please don't!" Haruna pleads

I hesitate. The zombies bite into the poor girl.

_I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry._

"Haruna I love you!" I stare at her head through the sights and squeeze the trigger with all my might. A single shot fire. Zooms. Straight into her head. The people on board the chopper scream in confusion or shock. Her head goes limp, hair covering her face. Her body falls into the hoard. I shakily place the gun down on the ground and run off. The last SWAT Agent opens the door.

I halt. I've just murdered a person. A human being. I just murdered Haruna, my friend. In front of these people. What will they do to me? Will they let me in or will they-

"Rito, get to the chopper!" Yui screams

Nevermind. I try to hop in but clumsily stumble.

I feel a sudden growing heat. A burst of light. A metallic tube rocketed towards us. IT was ten metres long and a metre wide. It was a deadly missile, aiming straight for us!

My last image I would ever remember is Yui, her hair gleamed in the growing light, she had the look of pure fear. Her hands were placed on the window, like a vain attempt to break it and crawl out. The missile hits the chopper.

Where did this missile come from? Why was it here? Who sent this? All questions that would never be answered. Because we all died that day…

Mikan sat comfortably in her onesie, fixated the snow globe. She would shake it, watch the glittery 'snow' fly around, then frown when the euphoric experience was over. I pulled up my car outside the house. The real snow that had fallen over my coat melted as soon as I got inside the house.

"Hey Lala, how ya doin?" I greet my alien friend

She's watching over my sister and lying in the old puffy rocking chair. She closes up her newspaper and looks at the young woman.

"Good" she said, "How was your day on the building?"

"Well, we finally topped off the 22nd floor" I say as I hang up my coat and leave my construction gear at the door. "How's she been? Been giving you trouble?"

"She's been sitting there since you left this morning. Just like she does every day. In a world of her own"

Mikan was shaking the snow globe pretty rough, "Careful with that, sis. You know I told you that"

Mikan didn't even look at me, like always.

I sigh, "I don't understand this autism thing, Lala. Here's my sister. I talk to her. I don't even know if she can hear me, because she sits there, all day long, in his own world, staring at that toy. What's she thinking about?"

I grasp the snow globe and take it away from Mikan, "Come on sis, let's go wash our hands alright?"

I held her hand and pulled her up. We went to the kitchen for dinner. I put that snow globe back in its stand.

The snow in the globe began to settle and a tiny little statue revealed itself. A charming image. It was that of a high school.

And a missile hitting a chopper full of children.

THE END.

Law's Radio

Aseop – Zero Dark Thirty

Goldroom – Only You Can Show Me

Ellie Goulding – Love me like you do

Ellie Goulding – Stay Awake

Ellie Goulding – The Outside

Skrillex – Make it Burn Dem

Skillet – Not gonna die tonight

Purity Ring – Begin Again

Broods – Bridges

Red – Let Go

Goo Goo Dolls – Strange Love

1988 Crystal Light National Aerobic Championship – Theme Song

Lemon Demon – Mouth Silence &amp; Mouth Noise (Mixtapes)


	6. This is (kinda) the end Sequel is here!

Greetings Gorehounds!

This is a heads up the To-Love-DEATH now has a squeal: To-Love-CARNAGE. Its the second part to the ToLoveDeath Hyper-Quadrillion!

You can find it through my profile. Sadly this website has a fit whenever links or url codes are written into the chapter. So anyone interested in reading about the future exploits of Rito and Yui as their world quickly crumbles around them will need to go to my profile, find the new story in the top link and enjoy a grisly tale about Million Zombie Hordes, Fractured Quarantines centres, Ticking Time Bomb Healthy Carriers and Rito Yuuki killing zombies with Swords and Molotov cocktails.

\- Mr Law


End file.
